Earth(WOTE)
Earth is the homeworld of humanity, the capital world of the Systems Alliance and a council world of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. It is located in the Sol System of the Milky Way Galaxy. Earth is a small terrestrial world and the cradle of humanity. A planet as diverse as humanity itself, Earth has many regions, various landscapes from frozen ice-lands to luscious jungles, and vast, diverse arrangement of cultures, governments, and lifeforms. The only advanced form of life to culminate on Earth are humans. The planet has mix of vast metropolises, urban cities, rural towns and villages, and large regions dominated by nature. Through the combination of global warming and the lasting effects of the Reaper War, the ecosystem of Earth has changed to an extent, as the war was followed by new natural disasters, rising sea levels, and large scale extinction in some areas. Despite these setbacks, Earth has maintained a golden age aura in most areas of the planet. Unlike most worlds throughout the space-faring regions of the Milky Way, Earth isn't truly united under one banner. The Systems Alliance, in a sense, unites all nations of Earth under one banner, representing Earth and her colonies on a galactic scale. Various nations with conflicting interest still exist, and war between these countries still occurs, though the Alliance does their best to intervene when necessary. Poverty and wage gap is a prominent issue on Earth, and has been for centuries, and the gap continues to grow across the planet. Advanced nations have eliminated most genetic disease and pollution. Less fortunate regions have not progressed beyond 20th century technology, and are often smog-choked, overpopulated slums, and this has grown to an extent since the Reaper War. The collapse of the Chinese People's Federation, China, one of the largest countries has been plagued by rebellion ,cartel warfare, and a red sand epidemic. Though Earth has repaired much of the damage left behind from the Reaper War, scars are still visible, and some areas will never recover. Numerous species of animal and plant life were wiped out, and some entire cities were leveled. Wreckage and the bodies of fallen Reapers have been left behind, reminders and monuments to what Earth withstood. Description and Geography Earth is the third planet from the Sun and the only object in the Universe known to harbor life. According to radiometric dating and other sources of evidence, Earth formed over 4 billion years ago. Earth's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially the Sun and the Moon, Earth's only natural satellite. Earth revolves around the Sun in 365.26 days, a period known as an Earth year. During this time, Earth rotates about its axis about 366.26 times. The planet is rotated on its axis, this produces the varying seasons across Earth as well. The gravitational interaction between the Earth and Moon causes ocean tides, stabilizes the Earth's orientation on its axis, and gradually slows its rotation. Earth is the densest planet in the Solar System and the largest of the four terrestrial planets. Earth's lithosphere is divided into several rigid tectonic plates that migrate across the surface over periods of many millions of years. About 71% of Earth's surface is covered with water, mostly by oceans. The remaining 29% is land consisting of continents and islands that together have many lakes, rivers and other sources of water that contribute to the hydrosphere. The majority of Earth's polar regions are covered in ice, including the Antarctic ice sheet and the sea ice of the Arctic ice pack. These ice packs have greatly decreased over the past 200 years, due to global warming and the Reaper War. Though efforts to halt, and even reverse these effects are moderately successful, and continue to this day. Earth's interior remains active with a solid iron inner core, a liquid outer core that generates the Earth's magnetic field, and a convecting mantle that drives plate tectonics. It is host to several large continents, including North America, South America, Antarctica, Europe, Africa, and Australia. Across these continents lies a wealth of biomes and habitats, as varying as humans themselves. History The Earth was formed over 4 billion years ago, as a molten, volcanic world with almost no oxygen. Impacts and collisions with other bodies brought water to Earth, caused extreme volcanic activity, and produced the Moon. Overtime, Earth cooled, allowing liquid water to form on the surface. Photosynthetic organisms appeared between 3.2 and 2.4 billion years ago and began enriching the atmosphere with oxygen. Life remained mostly small and microscopic until about 580 million years ago, when complex multicellular life arose, developed over time, and culminated in the Cambrian Explosion about 541 million years ago. This event drove a rapid diversification of life forms on Earth that produced most of the major phyla known today, and it marked the end of the Proterozoic Eon and the beginning of the Cambrian Period of the Paleozoic Era. More than 99 percent of all species, amounting to over five billion species, that ever lived on Earth are estimated to be extinct. Estimates on the number of Earth's current species range from 10 million to 14 million, of which about 1.2 million are documented, but over 86 percent have not been described. Scientists recently reported that 1 trillion species are estimated to be on Earth currently with only one-thousandth of one percent described. Early human-like life is believed to of originated only 4 to 13 million years ago. Culture Regions Religion Military Politics and Governments Exports Known Individuals from Earth Wildlife Flora and Fauna Animals Appearances Category:Planets Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Homeworlds Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Systems Alliance